Enough is enough, its time to reveal the truth
by the stargate time traveller
Summary: Merlin prepares to tell Arthur the truth.


I don't own Merlin.

* * *

Enough is enough, its time to reveal the truth.

_Why does this body have to be so stiff all the time? _Merlin asked himself as he carried Arthur's body away from the battlefield; his Dragoon the Great disguise had allowed him to conduct some of his work without being detected, although that first time he and Arthur had come across one another while he was under disguise and he had thought he was familiar had been a close call, but the problem with looking old was that it was extremely difficult to not be old for real.

But Merlin knew the problem had nothing to do with his disguises' issues. It had to do with the fact everything he had tried to prevent had come about; it was bad enough that he had made Morgana the monster she was, the monster Kilgharrah had told him she would become when he had poisoned her during that mess with the Knights of Medhir, but ever since Mordred had come back, Merlin had made the mistake of not trusting the other sorcerer.

And why, because he had been afraid of this happening!

Merlin sighed. It was too late now, and yet he wished he had treated Mordred better, trusted him more, confided in him, and not betrayed him when he had needed help the most.

Why had he betrayed Mordred in the first place? At the time his thoughts on the matter were clear, but now he wished he could stop himself from making that stupid choice. Then again poor decisions had been with Merlin since the day he had first arrived in Camelot, and as he reflected on how he had felt when the Dsir had revived Mordred, he had known that Arthur was doomed, and it had only made Merlin distrust the Druid even more.

Merlin looked down at Arthur's face. There was pain there, yes, but there was peace. For a moment the warlock wondered what the Camelot King was thinking about but he decided it made little difference, he just had to get Arthur to safety.

_This was never meant to happen, _he cursed himself, wishing again that he could go back in time, and make himself come up with better decisions, all so then the battle Arthur had just fought in had never occurred.

As Merlin walked out of the ravine of Camlann, no-one attacked him; the warlock was aware that many of the Saxons who had allied themselves with Morgana were nearby, but he paid them little attention. They knew who he was and they had seen his power, and even they weren't stupid enough to attack him.

Merlin had no idea how far he had gone, but he found a small wooded area and he placed Arthur gently on the ground. Placing the staff he had used against Morgana on a bed of leaves, Merlin examined Arthur's body with magic thanks to the spells Gaius had taught him and what he had picked up over the years. What he found made him cry out in horror.

A piece of metal, honed with powerful magic, was making its way through Arthur's chest. Merlin instantly tried to get it out, but the piece of metal wouldn't come out. Merlin wailed. "It should not have happened like this! What have I done? I've failed. I made Morgana into a monster, twisted by hatred, and now I've done the same thing to Mordred, and now the man who would have turned this country into Albion is going to be lucky if he will survive!"

Merlin rested his face in his hands and thought. He would have to magically reach Gaius; thanks to his time in the Crystal Cave, his magic was back, and his understanding and knowledge of the arts of the Old Religion were stronger than ever, and now he had a feeling it was probably as great as Nimueh, or even Cornelius Sigans' levels.

Merlin closed his eyes and he focused on his normal guise, and he felt his disguise met away, leaving him with the guise Arthur knew best. He built a fire to keep them both comfortable, and at the same time he listened out for any sign of the Saxons.

Merlin sat there for hours while he kept a vigil on Arthur, and in that time he had reached a decision. _Enough is enough, its time to reveal the truth. _

He even spoke it out aloud. "Enough is enough, its time to reveal the truth."

The warlock knew that revealing the truth of what he was would not go down well; while Arthur had proven himself to be far more open-minded than his father, although that particular story was one Merlin had not expected and his disgust with Uther had only grown as a result which was definitely an achievement given how much he had loathed Arthur's father, he was still a man who had been brought up with the view magic, no matter what its form and no matter what it was used for, was nothing but evil.

Merlin closed his eyes as he remembered all the close calls over the years, how Morgana had been driven insane and mad by the knowledge and fear she had that she would be killed herself. Merlin had no idea how Arthur would react; he had been betrayed more than once over the years, and the thought that someone whom he thought he could trust, had actually lied all this time would probably be too much for him; what happened with Gwen during that unholy mess after Morgana had warped her mind until she had betrayed them had been bad enough, but Merlin hoped that with him being injured, as much as that hurt him to even think, Arthur would be calmer.

He had no idea how long he had been lost in thought, but he came out of his reverie when he heard Arthur's voice

"Merlin?" Merlin instantly got up and went over to his King, glad that his time of weighing up the potential reactions from Arthur; he knew his friend well, but in his current state, there was no telling how Arthur would react was over.

In any case, it was time for him to reveal the truth


End file.
